


Evil Alastor Glimpses At Our World

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: COVID 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Kudos: 21





	Evil Alastor Glimpses At Our World

One of the portals opened…showing the modern city of New Orleans. Alastor peeked through one of the portals and saw nurses wearing masks rushing patients into hospitals. A group of kids and their parents were crying against the wall, all wearing face masks. Teachers and parents were chatting though their cellphones and computer screens, boarding in their homes.  
One sign made Alastor gasp out loud: it read “Mardi Gras parade and festival postponed until next year due to outbreak. Please wash your hands, wear a mask and stay home.”  
“Unbelievable…” he breathed, tuffs twitching.  
Jazz band were no longer playing in clubs and outside. The only music that was played came from the tiny screens of iPhones from videos. Nothing like the filling all-encompassing live music that made New Orleans so well-known in the United States. The whole city looked dead, devoid of vivid purple, green and yellow colors like in the past.  
Alastor stood, shocked, but then remembered all the suffering people and grinned wider.  
The world of humanity was coming to an end.  
Perhaps he could add newcomer sinners to his army without worrying about powerful royal families. Stolas, the pervert owl demon would not be lonely now, especially with Blitzo to play with and thousands of people entering Hell.  
Alastor nodded in approval at a sign reading “Please keep six feet apart from others around you.”  
“I need to enforce that rule in Hell. If only Angel has listened.”

Alastor stepped back and the portal closed.  
“This virus outbreak…what pandemonium…pure entertainment!” Alastor laughed with delight. “So many delusional protestors! Orphans, homeless folk, sick patients waiting for death to bring them home. Mortals dying right and left. Gullible humans don’t know what hits them until it’s far too late.” He never thought such an event could top the drama of the 1929 Stock Market Crash…but here it was. 

The crisis briefly brought back memories of the Spanish Flu Pandemic in 1918. Back then, his mother had gotten gravely ill and passed away. At the same time, his father had molested him a second time and left him to fend for himself. He had spiraled into a period of depression, cutting, and fasting…he had snapped and later killed his father in the most painful ways possible. This was when his killing sprees began…during the Roaring Twenties.

How ironic that history has a way of repeating itself after a hundred years. Now, the 2020s age had begun. Alastor had, indeed, snapped once again, though he did not feel helpless nor sad this time. 

A second life. A second chance. A second opportunity to make all his enemies perish for good.  
Like the virus, Alastor was a nondiscriminatory bringer of death and destruction…  
…and humanity was about to enter an even Greater Depression.


End file.
